


Ein Grund zum Feiern?

by elumurr



Series: Nachspiele [2]
Category: Tatort
Genre: (irgendwie), Episode: Fakten Fakten..., Friendship, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elumurr/pseuds/elumurr
Summary: Wir haben zusammen Wäsche gewaschen, hallte es in seinem Kopf. Thiel fragte sich immer noch, was an diesem Abend passiert war.Boernemacht seine Drohung wahrlöst sein Versprechen ein. Thiel denkt nach.Spielt nach dem Ende vonFakten, Fakten....Spoiler!





	Ein Grund zum Feiern?

**Author's Note:**

> Ich weiß, ich weiß, es ist mitten in der Nacht, aber ich musste das jetzt noch loswerden, bevor es mich komplett in den Wahnsinn treibt. 
> 
> Zu _Fakten, Fakten..._ was zu schreiben fiel mir aus irgendeinem Grund erstaunlich schwer und das hier ist so der zweieinhalbste Versuch, dazu irgendetwas Sinnvolles auf die Beine zu stellen. Ich habe die Folge, obwohl sie mir nicht so lag, dafür sogar zwei Mal angeschaut. Als Nebeneffekt finde ich sie jetzt doch ganz gut und habe _viel_ mehr dazu zu sagen, als ich in dieser Geschichte unterbringen konnte. Aber gut, auf irgendwas musste ich mich festlegen. 
> 
> Oh, und ich habe daraus eine Serie gemacht. Wahrscheinlich hängen die einzelnen Szenen nicht zusammen, wobei diese auch, wenn man es denn will, als Fortsetzung des ersten Teils gesehen werden kann. Vielleicht ein bisschen unkonventionell aber was solls. 
> 
> Nicht betagelesen, nur kaum von mir selbst, und das war ein Minimammutprojekt, das ich froh bin, jetzt gehen lassen zu können. Dweiß ich nicht, ob es irgendwie gut ist und was ich dazu fühlen soll aber ja. Mal schauen. 
> 
> Die Charaktere gehören offensichtlich nicht mir. 
> 
> Wie schon gesagt, Spoilerwarnung für _Fakten, Fakten..._ in allen Bereichen und am verständlichsten, wenn man die Handlung gut im Kopf hat. 
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Erschöpft schlich Thiel die Treppe zu seiner Haustür hoch. Der vergangene Tag war definitiv nicht einer dieser, an denen er seine Arbeit mochte. Und das obwohl er gerade erst einen Fall gelöst hatte - nein, sie hatten ihn gelöst, Boerne und er, zusammen. Das hatten sie vor der Staatsanwältin ausdrücklich betont. „Wir betrachten uns eher als ein Team, da ist einer nichts ohne den anderen“, hatte Boerne gesagt. Thiel hatte sich natürlich geschmeichelt gefühlt selbst von diesem arroganten Rechtsmediziner so kurz nach seiner Versetzung nach Münster schon akzeptiert worden zu sein.

Trotzdem gab es schönere Dinge, als einem kleinen Jungen erzählen zu müssen, dass sie die Leiche seiner Mutter gefunden hatten. Schlimmer noch, dass sein vermeintlicher Vater sie getötet hatte. Thiel hatte den kleinen irgendwie ins Herz geschlossen, vielleicht, weil er Lukas so vermisste.

Eigentlich wollte Thiel jetzt nur noch in seine Wohnung, sich mit einem Bier und was auch immer im Fernsehen lief auf andere Gedanken bringen, um dann schlafen zu gehen.

Doch im nächsten Moment öffnete sich die Tür auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Flurs. „Da sind sie ja endlich, Herr Thiel“, wurde er von seinem Nachbarn begrüßt, „ich dachte schon, sie würden gar nicht mehr kommen.“ Boerne schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an, Thiel hingegen war verwirrt. Hatte Boernen vorhin nach der Pressekonferenz noch irgendwas zu ihm gesagt? Waren sie etwa verabredet gewesen? Zumindest Boerne sah das offenbar so, denn sein schon fast auffordernder Blick ergänzte er mit den Worten: „Worauf warten Sie, Herr Thiel. Nun kommen Sie schon rein.“

Ohne wirklich zu hinterfragen wieso folgte Thiel Boerne erst einmal kommentarlos in dessen Wohnung. Dort fiel ihm allerdings seine ursprüngliche Abendplanung wieder ein und nun wollte er doch wissen, was hier eigentlich vor sich ging. „Boerne, was soll das?“, fragte er deshalb, „Was haben Sie vor?“

Boerne schien auf einmal ganz aufgeregt, gleichzeitig aber etwas empört. „Herr Thiel, wir wollten doch Ihren Ritterschlag feiern.“ Zuerst wusste Thiel nicht, was Boerne meinte. Doch als ihm wieder einfiel, dass ja nicht nur Boerne sich über seine Anwesenheit zu freuen schien, sondern dass sich auch Frau Klemm dazu geäußert hatte, dass die Stadt jemanden wie ihn gut gebrauchen konnte, runzelte er die Stirn. Boerne hatte seinen Kommentar wirklich ernst gemeint und wollte  _ deshalb  _ mit ihm anstoßen? Feiern?

„Finden Sie das nicht ein wenig übertrieben? Ich will heute eigentlich nur noch schlafen.“ Boerne, der schon dabei war, eine Weinflasche zu öffnen, drehte sich zu Thiel um und sah ihn an. Mit diesem Blick. Bei Kindern hätte man das wohl als Hundeaugen bezeichnet, mitsamt einer kleinen Schnute. Bei Boerne war das irgendwie unangebracht, weil er für solche Dinge viel zu alt war. Und dabei auch noch irgendwie herablassend, fand Thiel. „Ach Thiel, nun seien Sie doch nicht so. Freuen Sie sich lieber, fühlen Sie sich geehrt!“, schob Boerne dann noch hinterher, legte seinen Kopf schief und lächelte.

Eigentlich wollte sich Thiel von so etwas nicht beeindrucken lassen,  _ sollte _ sich nicht davon beeindrucken lassen, aber das war das Stichwort. Eigentlich. Thiel versuchte, nicht darüber nachzudenken, warum er sich bereits jetzt so von Boerne manipulieren ließ, während er sich auf dessen Sofa niederließ. Nicht, dass das irgendwann noch Konsequenzen haben würde.

„Na dann“, Thiel nahm das Weinglas und prostete Boerne zögerlich zu, „äh - auf uns.“ Er wusste, dass seine Stimme unsicher klang und dass das auch ein wenig lächerlich war, aber er wusste nicht, was er sonst hätte sagen sollen. Boerne schien das alles mal wieder leicht zu fallen. Angeber.

„Darauf, dass diese Ehe von langer Dauer sein wird“, Boerne grinste, als er erneut auf Frau Klemms Worte vom Morgen anspielte. Der konnte es aber auch nie lassen. Doch auch Thiel musste kurz lächeln, bevor er ernster wurde.

„Ich wollte nur sagen, äh … Danke, Boerne“, brachte er schließlich hervor. Dieser schien allerdings nicht zu verstehen, weshalb Thiel hinterherschob: „Dass sie mich vor der Staatsanwältin so unterstützt haben. Bei der Sache mit den Durchsuchungsbefehlen. Und so überhaupt, dass Sie mir geholfen haben. Ich glaube, ich war am Anfang nicht ganz fair zu Ihnen.“

„Das ist doch Schnee von gestern, Thiel. Es ist ja alles gut ausgegangen.“ Diese Aussage wagte Thiel zwar anzuzweifeln - wenn er nur wieder an Max dachte - doch er wollte jetzt nicht direkt den nächsten Streit vom Zaun brechen. Tatsächlich hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie sich irgendwie näher gekommen waren durch diesen Fall, dass sie sich jetzt besser kannten.  _ Wir haben zusammen Wäsche gewaschen _ , hallte es in seinem Kopf. Thiel fragte sich immer noch, was an diesem Abend passiert war, dass Boerne sich am nächsten Tag so für ihn eingesetzt hatte.

Hatten sie an diesem Abend nicht sowas wie Streit gehabt? War Thiel nicht wütend gewesen, dass Boerne ihm ständig Anweisungen gab, da er ihm offenbar nicht zutraute, auch alleine seine Arbeit meistern zu können? Hätte Boerne sich nicht noch viel hartnäckiger darüber beschweren müssen, dass er aus ein paar Blutspuren an Wand und Teppich nicht einfach so einen Fall machen konnte, wenn es keine Leiche gab, der er einen Totenschein ausstellen konnte?  

Letztendlich hatten sie noch lange im Waschkeller gesessen und geredet, obwohl Thiel seine Wäsche sonst gerne auch mal unbeaufsichtigt ließ. Dass Boerne das nicht tat, hatte Thiel auch nicht weiter überrascht, und vielleicht hatte ihn auch nur die Angst, dass Boerne sich beschwerte, wenn er einfach so die Waschküche verließ, dort gehalten. Aber das war doch auch lächerlich; als ob er vor Boerne Angst hatte. Er hatte einfach nicht aus Versehen einschlafen und die Wäsche im Keller vergessen wollen.

Deshalb war er dageblieben, natürlich, und Boerne hatte, so wie er eben ist, irgendwann angefangen zu reden. Thiel hatte nicht gefragt, aber trotzdem erzählte Boerne dann von seiner Kindheit und Jugend mit Professor Dreiden, besser gesagt Bernhard, wie dieser ihn natürlich nannte. Boerne sprach von seinem Studium, auch von seinen psychologischen Seminaren. Nichts zu Persönliches, nicht zu viel, gerade  _ so viel _ , dass Thiel ihm fast geglaubt hätte, dass Boerne nicht zu rechtfertigen versuchte, seinen alten Freund in Schutz genommen zu haben. Zwar durchaus zurecht, aber vielleicht war das auch nur Boernes Art zu zeigen, dass dieser ihm verzieh.

Und Thiel hatte das Angebot angenommen, indem er Boerne zugehört hatte. Wohl nur mit einem Ohr, aber auch das war ein halbes Ohr mehr als normalerweise gewesen, das er Boerne da überlassen hatte. Hin und wieder hatte Thiel selbst auch etwas eingeworfen, auch wenn es meistens nur bestätigende Laute waren, die vor allem ihm selbst bestätigen sollten, dass er noch nicht eingeschlafen war.

Irgendwann waren die Waschmaschinen fertig und die Wäsche aufgehängt gewesen und sie hatten sich eine gute Nacht gewünscht, bevor sie in ihre jeweiligen Wohnungen zurückgegangen waren. Thiel war kurz darauf eingeschlafen. Wäre er nicht so müde gewesen, hätte er wahrscheinlich über das zuvor Geschehene nachgedacht. Dann hätte ihn es sicherlich nicht so überrascht, wie Boerne am nächsten Tag vollen Körpereinsatz gezeigt hatte, damit Thiel seine Durchsuchungsbefehle bekam. Was auch Frau Klemm nicht entgangen war.  _ Ham Se zusammen ne Leiche vergraben? - Wir haben zusammen Wäsche gewaschen. _

„Geht es Ihnen nicht gut, Herr Thiel?“, riss ihn eine Stimme aus den Gedanken, gerade, als er begann, die Puzzleteile richtig zusammenzusetzen. Ach ja, Boerne. Er war ja bei Boerne, und der wollte mit ihm feiern. Im Moment schaute er Thiel allerdings fragend an.

„Äh, doch. Tschuldigung, ich hab grade nur nachgedacht“, antwortete er hastig.

„Das ich das noch erleben darf“, kommentierte Boerne, aber er lächelte dabei.

Zu Beginn der Ermittlungen war Boerne einfach nur nervig gewesen, doch inzwischen hatte Thiel das Gefühl, dass das mit ihnen doch ganz gut funktionieren würde. Sie hatten schon fast sowas wie einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus gefunden, nach dem sie arbeiteten und Thiel war während des letzten Falles mehr als einmal froh gewesen, dass Boerne dagewesen war. Ob der Abend im Waschkeller ein Schlüsselerlebnis gewesen war oder nicht war fragwürdig, trotzdem war Thiel dankbar dafür, dass es ihn gegeben hatte.

Vielleicht würde Thiel all das irgendwann mal Boerne sagen können, eines Tages. Doch für jetzt musste genügen, dass er zurücklächelte, das Glas in seiner Hand nochmals anhob und sagte: „Das werden sie noch oft.“

Hoffentlich verstand Boerne, was er damit meinte.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich glaube, es gibt nichts mehr hinzuzufügen? 
> 
> Über Kudos und Kommentare würde ich mich natürlich freuen :) 
> 
> Danke fürs Lesen!


End file.
